


Memories of Sorrow

by themerrymutants



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themerrymutants/pseuds/themerrymutants
Kudos: 1





	Memories of Sorrow

**“Sis wai-”** She didn’t even have time to warn Ororo. While her powers weren’t dependent on touch to work it seemed they were boosted by it. Maybe it was just her mind believing that because that’s what her parents had theorized but either way the moment her sister’s hand touched her shoulder the connection was made and the projection began.

* * *

 _The orders had been simple: wreck their shit, rescue those living, and grab any sort of evidence before it could be destroyed. Unfortunately simple things were rarely that simple at all. The facility, supposedly the one with the weakest security, had some of the strongest ‘results’ on their staff. Try as she might to convince the other squads to simply knock them out and tie them up many still died. Hers though she gave strict orders ‘do_ not _shoot to kill.’ These people were still people. Just ones who’d been forced to be weapons, like her mother._

_Her squad combed the halls searching for any sign of life other than the mutates that had been sicced on them but found nothing. It seemed they came too late until she heard a soft sound, almost like the coo of a dove. She motioned for the others to stop. Her telepathy wasn’t nearly as strong as her parents’ but it was just strong enough to, with focus, at least detect nearby minds._

_Her eyes shut and she drown the world out. Find the place between rage and serenity. Advice her father had given that had helped her through many situations including now. Carefully, using her telepathy and an outstretched hand to keep her from bumping into things she walked towards the frightened mind she sensed all the while trying to soothe the poor dear. Finally her hand hit a wall._

_**“HERE!”** she barked motioning for the others to come. The wall was surprisingly easy to get through….almost too easy which set her on edge. If what her mother had said was correct this meant a trap. She was the first to go in. She didn’t look nearly as threatening as the burly men that were her squadmates which she hoped would take some of the edge off of these poor souls._

_**“Hello?”** she called trying to keep her voice calm. “ **My name is Angie. The cavalry is here, you’re free.”**_

_Silence._

_She got a terrible sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She prayed at least_ one _was still among the living._

 _She walked further into the room trying to use all her senses to figure out where the people she knew she’d heard and felt were. Finally her boot tapped against something soft. She knelt down hand outstretched, she already knew what that something was. But there was still the hope that maybe, just_ maybe _there’d be some sign of life. Her fingertips brushed against skin. Again she closed her eyes and shut the world out reaching out with her mind to try and find someone, anyone, still left._

_She felt someone. Quite a few actually. They were alive in the vaguest sense of the word, their minds still clinging to the dying embers that was their will to live._

**_"Someone call the medics!"_ **

_All told only one survived. The girl whose coo had alerted her to there being others left, the one her boot had tapped against. The room had been rigged to ensure death. Either via starvation, or rescue. The one thing the sadists hadn’t counted on was one lone girl with a slumbering healing factor. Not nearly enough to completely heal her. Just enough to keep her alive while her friends died around her._

* * *

The memory ended and both were pulled back to the here and now. Angie sobbed uncontrollably as she tried to simultaneously pull her sister closer and shove her away lest she see more. So many lives she’d tried to save and only one lived and she wasn’t even sure _that_ was a victory.


End file.
